East German Technological Index
The index for various components, weapons and assorted technologies designed, manufactured or otherwise used by East Germany Material Index Metals OstMetall-Stalh-803 (OM-S803): Type: Steel Alloy Principle: 84% High-Tensile Steel, 8% Chromium, 5,5% Nickel, 2,25% Molybdenum, 0,25% Vanadium, Hot Rolled, Induction Hardened. Characteristics: Optimized for toughness, the core structure has high strength and balanced ductility, while the surface layer is selectively heat-hardened. Designed to try to absorb impact energy and mildly Corrosion resistant. It is the standard Steel alloy used for vehicles and armor OstMetall-Stalh-302 (OM-S302): Type: Steel Alloy Principle: 77% Mild Steel, 10,5% Chromium, 12,35% nickel, 0,15% Vanadium,(traces) Bismuth, Hot rolled then stamped, Tempered. Characteristics: A stainless steel with good corrosion resistance and additives which improve strength and machinability. It is the standard Steel alloy used in weapon frames and general purpose applications, especially in the military OstMetall-Titan-101 (OM-T101): Type: Titanium Alloy Principle: 91,45% Titanium, 5% Aluminium, 2.5% Tin, 1% iron, 0,05% Palladium, Quenched Characteristics: An aerospace Titanium with good weldability, strength and stability at high temperatures as well as improved corrosion resistance. It is a general purpose Titanium alloy used in a variety of applications from aerospace to Titan mainframes. OstMetall-Titan-200 (OM-T200): Type: Titanium Alloy Principle: 92% Titanium, 4% Aluminium, 2,5% Vanadium, 1,5% iron, Quenched. Induction Hardened Characteristics: An armor-grade Titanium, it is functionally identical to the international Grade 38 standard and is primarily used as Titan outer armor. OstMetall-Titan-30(0/1/2) (OM-T30(0/1/2)): Type: Titanium Superalloy Principle: 85% Titanium, 5% Aluminium, 2,5% tin, 2% Hafnium, 1% Iron, 4,5% Iridium/Osmium/Rhenium, Cryogenically Quenched then Annealed Characteristics: A high performance Titanium superalloy in use for High-Pressure-High-Temperature aircraft engines components that function under above-average extreme conditions. It is also noteworthy for having three variants depending on the REM used. OstMetall-Aluminum-201 (OM-A201): Type: Aluminium Alloy Principle: 92,7% Aluminium, 4,5% Copper, 1,5% Magnesium, 0.8% Zinc, 0,5% Manganese, Friction Welded, Precipitation Hardened Characteristics: A standard Aerospace alloy with high strength-to-weight and fatigue resistance but poor corrosion resistance. It is cheap but effective and is in widespread use in civilian sectors, but also for non-combat military applicatons. OstMetall-Aluminium-802 (OM-A802):' ''Type: Aluminium alloy Principle: 96,5% Aluminium, 2,2% Lithium, 1,2% copper, 1% Magnesium, 0,1% Zirconium, Friction Welded, Precipitation Hardened Characteristics: High performance Aerospace alloy, improved strength-to-weight ratio and optimal lightness, decreased fatigue resistance '''OstMetall-Aluminium-814 (OM-A814): Type: Aluminium alloy Principle: 91% Aluminium, 8% iron, 0,5% Scandium, 0,25% Zirconium, 0,25% Erbium, Precipitation Hardened Characteristics: High performance Aerospace alloy, optimized for retaining strength at the highest temperatures possible in an Al alloy. Synthetics Stahlseide Type: UHMWPE Fiber Principle: Ultra-high-molecule-weight polyethylene synthesized from bonded ethylene monomers, then processed via gel spinning. It is estimated to have a pressure of 2.3 Gigapascals and a density of 1.03 g/cm3. Characteristics: Stahlseide fiber was developed as a result of a competition between Aramids and UHMWPEs to determine which type of high-strength fiber should be mass-produced locally. It is slightly inferior in ultimate tensile strength and lightness than western UHMWPE equivalents because some compromises were made to increase productivity as vast quantities of the material were anticipated to be needed. Large-scale military applications of Stahlseide include spall liners inside of vehicles and personal body armor. Disial Type: Incendiary Compound Principle: Heavy Diesel fuel thickened with Hydrophobic Silica and enhanced with Triethylaluminium additives. Characteristics: Named after its main components Diesel, Silica and Alumin, Disial is an incendiary compound less volatile and heavier than napalm, but with a higher energy content and pyrophoric properties. Disial ignites when exposed to the air and reacts violently with water when concentrations of Triethylaluminium are high, causing attempts to extinguish it to instead make it grow more volatile. While it ignites very easily, it does not explode as easily, as such, manipulating it must be done with great care to avoid ignition, but is less likely to cause detonation Zusemmengesitzt Panzerung 1 (ZP-1) Type: Advanced NxRA armor block Principle: Double-layered synthetic rubber inert 'charges' within Depleted Uranium plates covered by a Silicon Carbide layer Characteristics: ZP-1 is an heavy Non-Explosive Reactive Armor inspired by the Soviet Kontakt-5 heavy ERA plate. It is technically an additional layer of composite materials due to NxRA being inert. The depleted Uranium used in ZP-1 blocks displays lower radioactivity than average due to East Germany's Fast Neutron reactors program which extracts a higher percent of uranium's total energy. It is used for its density and hardness so that the NxRA deformation has higher chances of destroying kinetic penetrators, while the top layer of silicon carbide is intended to reduce energy levels before contact with the DU/rubber main component is made. Heavier plates was necessary due to the lower energy reaction of NxRA compared to ERA. Electronics Index Sensors: FunkGerät-Erkennung-Langstrecken-01 (FuG-EL-1): Type: Airborne Early Warning Radar Principles: Active Electronically-Scanned Phase Array working in the 11ghz X-band frequency and using Pulse-Doppler effect, with a 1ghz L-band complementary array. Characteristics: East Germany's first domestic AESA radar, it features high resolution and sensitivity at moderate range and scan times. The presence of the complementary band helps with detection of objects tailored to reduce reflection against X-band radars. FunkGerät "Goliath"-Kern (FuG-GK): Type: Multi-spectrum Naval Combat Suite Core module Principle: Multifunction 3D AESA multiband radar system scanning in the X, L and S bands, Dual-frequency 10khz/40khz active sonar, passive sonar. Characteristics: The Goliath is a complex combat suite designed for use in the Leviathan class of nuclear battleships making use of a wide range of radar and sonar detection frequencies with the intent of intercepting all current and predicted threat types. The Core Goliath module is installed on fleet flagships and can network together with up to 8 satellite modules. This networking system allows the Core module to constantly compare and contrast data between itself and every Satellite module and to automatically outline and scan any discrepancy, making it highly resistant to most forms of interference or jamming. It has outstanding range, precision and ECCM capabilities, but also tremendous energy requirement and it is not believed it could be installed on an oil-fired warship due to these requirements. As of 2003 the system has yet to reach full operational status. FunkGerät "Goliath"-Satellit (FuG-GS): Type: Multi-spectrum Naval Combat Suite auxiliary module Principle: Multifunction 3D AESA multiband radar system scanning in the X and L bands, Dual-frequency 10khz/40khz active sonar, passive sonar. Characteristics: Derived from the FuG-EL-1 and alternatively designated as FuG-ML-1, it was originally designed as a standard sensor suite for medium-sized naval vessels of the re-armament program. When the Goliath project was started, however, it was decided that the sensor suites of supporting warships should also be designed network together. While Satellite Goliath modules are capable in independent operations, it is when working in conjunction with others that it shows its full potential. Communication: FunkGerät-Kommunikations-Kurzstrecken-02 (FuG-KK-2): Type: Short-range radio communicator Principle: 30 to 1200 mhz frequency range Characteristics: Standardized compact radio for vehicles introduced in 1992 and defined by its small size. FunkGerät-Kommunikations-Kurzstrecken-03 (FuG-KK-3): Type: Short-range radio communicator Principle: 30 to 1200 Mhz frequency range, Frequency-Hopping spread spectrum Characteristics: Modernized vehicle radio using tighter security technologies, but slightly bigger than its predecessor. Introduced in 1999. FunkGerät-Kommunikations-Persönlich-01 (FuG-KP-1): Type: Personal radio Principle: 2.2GHz frequency, very short-range relay Characteristics: Compact personal radio integrated into the standard Jägerkampfhelm combat helmet, they are used for section-level communications at very short range. The FuG-KK-3 in the section AFV acts as the Core unit, with the FuG-KP-1 being battery-powered slaved units. Power Index Engines: Elbe FlugzeugWerke Lechte-100 (EFW-L-100): Type: Lightweight Turbofan engine Principles: The engine is a Low-Bypass turbofan in a two-spool configuration with 8-stage High Pressure and 3-stage Low Pressure compressors and single-stage turbines. The design includes a T-stage cold pressure boosters behind the fan, a MW Injector and an afterburner. The engine components are divided in 3 levels. All internal Core components such as the compressor blades, turbines, shafts and inlet are made of OM-T300 serie superalloy with extreme hardness and temperature tolerance. The inner core and Fan/booster blades are made of OM-T101 aerospace titanium alloy. The outer shell are made of OM-A802 high performance aluminium alloy. Characteristics: With its extremely high temperature and pressure capacity, the EFW serie engines feature very high fuel efficiency and thus net thrust at 70kn Dry and 115Kn Wet. It is relatively small and fairly light due to its use of Al-Li alloy and said size, measuring 4.3 meters in length and 1.05 meter in width for a weight of 1'100kg. They are closer to their Western equivalents than their Soviet base in terms of quality and service life, but are designed to retain the ease of use and maintenance. The L-100 serie is used primarily in the StJ-1 Sakerfalke and retrofitted into older MiG-29M. Elbe FlugzeugWerke Lechte-210 (EFW-L-210): Type: Lightweight Turbofan engine (adapted) Principle: The engine is a Medium-bypass turbofan in single stage configuration with 12-stage HP compressor driven by a 2-stage HP turbine. It features only two subdivisions with the internals and inner core made of OM-T101 aerospace titanium and the outer shell from OM-802 high performance aluminium. Characteristics: The 200 serie is simpler and functions at a lower temperature and pressure than the 100 serie, thus dispensing the REM superalloy. The EFW-L-210 was adapted for use in compound helicopters in which the high power would have been too much and as such a lower performance was sought on purpose. It is particularly compact at 2.2 meters long and 0.9 meters wide for a weight of 520kg. It delivers 45kn of thrust and lacks an afterburner. Its higher by-pass ratio increases fuel efficiency at its planned relatively low speeds. It is currently in use for the KH-1 Habicht attack helicopter. Elbe FlugzeugWerke Lechte-300 (EFW-L-300): Type: Lightweight Supercruiser Turbojet engine Principle: The engine is a thrust-vectoring turbojet in 2-spools configuration with 9-stages High Pressure compression and 5-stage Low Pressure. It features a T-stage initial compressor, a MW injector and a compressor bleed by-pass as well as variable geometry intakes. The combustion chamber, turbines and nozzle are made of OM-T300 Titanium superalloy, with the rest of the internal components made of OM-T101 Titanium, and the outer shell in OM-A814 high temperature Aluminium alloy Characteristics: The L-300 is not currently in use with any aircraft and is under development in great secrecy. It is planned to be supercruising at Mach 2 under a dry thrust of 110Kn and at Mach 2.8 under a wet thrust of 150kn. It weighs 2'200 kg for 4.3 meters of length and 1.2 meters of width. It is capable of operating Z-fuels. Elbe FlugzeugWerke Schwere-100 (EFW-S-100): Type: Heavy Turbofan engine Principle: The engine is a high-bypass turbofan in 3-spools configuration. Its turbines are split between 1 High Pressure, 1 Intermediate Pressure and 3 Low Pressure, while its compressors are split between 8 High Pressure, 4 Intermediate Pressure and 2 Low Pressure. It is primarily made of OM-A802 high performance Aluminium, with blades and other high-wear components made of OM-T101 titanium alloy. Characteristics: The S-100 serie are in widespread use for civilian liners and military transports, lifters and electronic warfare aircraft. It features good weight and fuel efficiency characteristics and is cheaper than the L-100 series. At 3.8 meters long and 1.5 meters wide, it weighs 1'750kg and delivers 95Kn of thrust with no afterburner. Elbe FlugzeugWerke Schwere-300 (EFW-S-300): Type: Superheavy turbofan engine Principle: The engine is a high-bypass turbofan in 3-spools configuration. Its turbines are split between 2-stage High Pressure, 2-stage Intermediate Pressure and 4-stage Low pressue, while its Compressors are split between 7 High Pressure, 5 Intermediate Pressure and 3 Low Pressure with a T-stage booster. The S-300 also follows the same component subdivision as the L-100, with OM-T300 Core superalloy, OM-T101 inner shell and OM-A802 outer shell. Characteristics: Using a mixture of high efficiency design and high pressure chamber, it delivers an extremely high amount of thrust at efficient levels with 320Kn. It is a large engine, measuring up at 5.2meters long and 2.8 meters wide and weighing up at 4'900 kg. It is only used on the massive Synergy two-decker civilian liner. Elbe FlugzeugWerke Boden-100 (EFW-B-100): Type: Land Turboshaft engine Principle: The engine is a single-stage turboshaft with independent core and turbines each with individual combustion chamber cyclically linked by a bleed airflow and a heat recuperator as well as rotating fuel injectors. The core engine has a 8-stage compressor with initial T-stage behind the fan, while a two stage-turbine provides torque. Heat-sensitive components are made of OM-T101 Titanium alloy and the rest out of OM-A814 high-temperature aluminium. Characteristics: Mixing relatively old experimental technology with modern methods, materials and understandings, the B-100 serie is a very light design weighing at 380kg optimized for achieving high performance at adequate efficiency using low-quality fuels. It clocks in at 1'750hp of pure torque. Elbe FlugzeugWerke Boden-110 (EFW-B-110): Type: Rotor turboshaft engine (adapted) Principle: (WIP) Characteristics: (WIP) Reactors: MaritimKernreaktor-Eskorte-1 (MKrE1) Type: Escort Liquid-metal nuclear marine reactor Principle: Maritime nuclear reactor using nuclear fission obtained via Fast-Neutron reaction as opposed to thermal neutrons and cooled using a 44/56 Lead-Bismuth liquid metal compound with a 126°C melting point. It is fueled by U235 at an enrichment rate of 90%. Characteristics: Based on the Liquid Metal reactors used in the Soviet Lira-class nuclear submarines, the MKrE1 was developed to power escort vessels in the Destroyer and Cruiser range and could hypothetically be used on submarines as well. Weighing roughly 1'200 tons and generating roughly 175MWt, which link into a turbo-electric system to produce 45'000 SHp. Lead-Bismuth reactors are more compact, but more dense due to their very heavy coolant, which negate some of the weight saving. They are more expensive than pressurized water reactors and are at risk of the coolant solidifying, but they are the much more safe as the coolant is an extremely potent radiation shield and will choke the fission reaction in case of any form of damage or incident, among many other traits. In order to avoid coolant solidification, MKr serie reactors are designed to be used in pair, where one active reactor will keep the other's hot if it has to be taken off-line for any reason. The MKrE1 is currently in service with the Dresden class of guided missile cruisers. MaritimKernreaktor-Hauptschiff-1 (MKrH1) Type: Capital ship liquid-metal nuclear marine reactor Principle: Maritime nuclear reactor using nuclear fission obtained via Fast-Neutron reaction as opposed to thermal neutrons and cooled using a 44/56 Lead-Bismuth liquid metal compound with a 126°C melting point. It is fueled by U235 at an enrichment rate of 90%. Characteristics: Essentially an up-scaled version of the MKrE1, the MKrH1 was developed to power larger ships of capital displacement, specifically battleships and aircraft carriers. It weighs about twice as much at 2'400 tons and is rated at 600MWt, producing about 150'000 SHp. It shares every trait previously mentioned in the MKrE1 entry and is currently in use with the VKS Leviathan nuclear battleship. Weapons Index Small Arms: PistoleViper 94 (PV94) Type: Polyvalent Handgun Principle: Single shot semi-automatic pistol operating on short-recoil action and locked breech. Its frame is made of OM-S302 steel with a rubberized 145° grip while its barrel features polygonal rifling. Attachment points for weapon lights and red dot sights are included as well. Characteristics: The PV94 was designed conjointly with the MP94 to make use of the same dual-purpose 'Viper' 9x25mm dual-purpose ammunition based on the Russian Gyurza cartridge of the same concept. It can defeat armored and unarmored targets for both military and law enforcement purposes with a single loadout and weapon. It is designed in an aesthetic style reminiscent of the vintage Luger and boasts excellent accuracy, good service life and ease of maintenance. Its 14cm barrel is considered slightly too long by some critics and its use of a steel frame rather than polymers make it slightly less light than it could have been at 1.05 kg, but this is considered as a good thing to help mitigate the recoil of the hotter Viper cartridge. Coming with a 15-rounds magazine, it is an elegant workhorse pistol actively promoted by East Germany. MaschinenPistole 94 (MP94) Type: Polyvalent Submachinegun Principle: Selective-fire 1/3 fully-automatic submachinegun operating on roller-delayed blowback action. Its frame is made of OM-S302 steel while the grip and collapsible stock are polymer. It features polygonal rifling and attachment points for weapon lights, red dot sights and forward grips. Characteristics: The MP94 was designed conjointly with the PV94 to make use of the dual-purpose 'Viper' 9x25mm dual-purpose ammo consisting of a hardened steel core surrounded by a softer sleeves. When striking armored targets, the steel core detaches and punches through armor, while it remains locked when striking unarmored target. The MP94 has a relatively low RPM at 600, but it retains effectiveness at up to 300m thanks in part to its hot load. It was initially issued to NVA vehicle crews and airforce pilots, but has also seen use in Sturmtruppen close-quarter and urban assault sections as well as with the RJO in national security units and as a heavier weapon for law enforcement crisis. The MP94 comes in at 50cm with stock extended and weighs 2kg, with 15 and 30 rounds magazines. A variant designates MP94G(Gedampft) exists built with an integral suppressor and designed for use in special ops scenario. KampfFlinte 94 (KF94) Type: Combat Shotgun Principle: 23mm/6.27 gauge Pump-action design with rotating bolt-lock, it is made mostly of OM-S302 steel alloy with polymer pump, grip and detachable stock. It is unusual among shotguns due to being rifled and to having provisions for a scope. Characteristics: The KF94 was based on the Russia KS-23 special carbine and adapted as a wide-production localized variant. It shares many of its design traits and comes in at a total length and weight of 87cm with stock and 3.7kg respectively. It carries up to 5+1 rounds, which include a wide variety of loads such as hardened steel Barricade penetrator slugs, 18-pellets #1 buckshot, pyrotechnic charges, and less-lethal alternatives such as beanbag or gas. It is also capable of firing 36 and 82mm grenades with a muzzle mortar. Like many other East German weapons, it is polyvalent and capable in both military and law enforcement roles. Among many uses, it maintains the KS-23's ability to destroy engine blocks at long range with its Barricade slugs, hence its rifling and scope provision. It is issued primarily to Sturmtruppen urban assault sections, to RJO national security units and as part of the police's armories. KampfGewher 96 (KG96) Type: Primary Battle Rifle Principle: Selective-fire 1/3 fully-automatic with short-piston gas operation, rotating bolt lock and a muzzle brake. It is made primarily of OM-S302 steel alloy with a polymer stock housing a full-stock length shock-absorber. It comes with a polymer pistol grip and an optic sight by default with back-up iron sights. It provides attachment spots for a bipod, alternative night vision scope, bayonet attachment and is capable of firing rifle grenades. Its barrel features polygonal rifling and uses 7.92x57mm rimless steel cartridge with hardened core in 30 rounds magazines. Characteristics: The KG96 is a new generation battle rifle for use by the East German armed forces. Like all East German weapons, it was designed to achieve a large range of tasks, ranging from engaging thick-hided xenomorphs to conventional military engagements passing by long-range exchanges in desert or mountainous areas and even defeating modern body armor and light forms of cover. It has a very powerful armor-piercing cartridge which is considered as significantly overkill in most forms of short-range conventional warfare scenarios, but it was not designed to be optimal in such scenarios. It is a heavy beast weighing in at 5.1kg and with a fierce recoil that is partially mitigated by its shock absorber and special provisions in the Standarte Schutzveste trooper armor, but it is a beast with great stopping power and range, whose Tungsten Carbide specialty round can allow troopers to defeat lightly armored vehicles without even the need for grenades. The KG96 also serves as a Dedicated Marksman weapon for aforementioned reason with customizable scopes and sights. MaschinenGewher 97 (MG97) Type: General Purpose Machinegun Principle: Selective-fire 1/3 fully-automatic with short-piston gas operation, rotating bolt lock and a muzzle brake. It is primarily made of OM-S302 steel alloy with a polymer stock housing a strengthened full-stock length shock-absorber. Its barrel is reinforced for sustained fire, features polygonal rifling, a barrel shroud and can be quick-swapped if needed. It also comes with a bipod, pistol grip and an optic scope with backup iron sights. It fires the same 7.92x57 rimless, coming in hardened steel or tungsten carbide and fed from 100 or 200 rounds belts in box containers Characteristics: The MG97 is a derived development from the KG96 to turn the main battle rifle into a machinegun sharing ammunition and as much part commonality as possible. It can be used in a variety of roles from suppression to assault, though its heavy weight of 9.1kg and powerful recoil makes it difficult to use on sustained assault for more than short bursts. It is issued at the Section level and was originally developed only for infantry used as a MMG, but it was later adapted for use as a lighter alternative to HMGs on vehicles. Anti-gerätGewher 02 (AGG02) Type: Anti-material sniper rifle Principle: Single-fire mauser-type bolt-action with heavy muzzle brake and customizable sights. Made primarily of OM-S302 steel with polymer grips and stock including full-scale hydraulic buffer, it features mid-section bipods, rear-section folding support and carrying handles. It fires 20x110mm experimental 'bolt'-type ammunition combining initial charges and post-launch micro-gyro booster which reduces drag and increases velocity. Characteristics: With the KG96 filling the role of standard marksman rifle, the AGG02 was designed as a specialist anti-material rifle for heavy duty. It is capable of taking out up to decently-armored IFVs, sometimes even head-on. With a range of 2.4 kilometers and a velocity of 1'200m/s, its only drawback are its severe weight of 32kg and its low count, expensive ammunition, which comes in Armor-Piercing Discarding Sabot Rocket Assisted and in Armor-Piercing Incendiary Rocket Assisted. Autocannons: 4cm MaschinenKanone-97/L70 (4 MK 70) Type: High velocity land Autocannon Principle: Single-barreled short-recoil operated autocannon firing 40x280mm cartridges, primarily made of OM-S302 steel alloy and featuring a stabilizer and laser rangefinder. Its barrel measures 2.8 meters for a total length of 3.6m and weight of 160kg. Characteristics: Boasting great velocity and a maximum range of 3500 meters, it trades a lower rate of fire than comparable equivalents for reduced bulk and weight. It is simple and relatively cheap to manufacture yet delivers a more than adequate punch at long range and equips all indigenous East German IFVs such as the Ocelot and the Caracal, but is also available as a Ballistic hardpoint on Titan frames. An Ausf.B version with an improved stabilizer also exists. 3cm BordKanone-03/L60 (3 BK 60) Type: High velocity aviation Autocannon Principle: Single-barreled short-recoil operated autocannon firing 30x210mm cartridges, primarily made of OM-S302 steel alloy with OM-A814 Aluminium alloy in low-requirement areas. Its barrel measures 1.8 meter for a total length of 2.4 meters and a weight of 52kg Characteristics: Partially a downsized version of the MK-97 and partially an adaptation of the Russian GSh-30-1, it is a simple and robust high velocity aviation autocannon boasting great efforts in weight saving as well as more than adequate firepower and accuracy in a relatively simple and cheap package. It is planned for use in future East German air units such as the StJ-1 Sakerfalke and the KH-1 Habicht. Artillery: 12.5cm KampfwagenKanone-81/L48 (12.5 KwK 48) Type: Auxiliary Battle Tank Main Gun Principle: Smoothbore tank gun capable of firing both conventional shells and gun-launched missiles. It is compatible with a variety of Soviet ammunition and missiles and can also fire indigenous RA ammunition. It is primarily made of OM-S302 steel alloy with a 6m barrel and the full gun weighs in around 2'120kg and features an advanced stabilizer and rangefinder. Characteristics: One of the few development programs that weren't started by Commissar Alscher's reforms, the need for a modernized, locally-produced replacement for the antiquated D-10T in use in East Germany's old vast fleets of T-55s was made obvious in the late 70s and through the 80s. The KwK 48 is very similar in dimensions to the Soviet 2A46, but has slightly trimmed down weight, is designed to fit where a D-10T did, use the same ammunition, and introduces modernized stabilizers. A late 1990s further modernization of the gun once more updated the stabilizers and rangefinder to current standards. 12.5cm KampfwagenKanone-99/L58 (12.5 KwK 58) Type: Main Battle Tank Primary Gun Principle: Smoothbore tank gun capable of firing both conventional shells and gun-launched missiles. It is compatible with a variety of Soviet ammunition and missiles and can also fire indigenous RA ammunitions. It is primarily made of OM-S302 steel alloy with a 7.25m barrel and the full gun weighs in at roughly 2'550kg and features an advanced stabilizer and rangefinder. Characteristics: Designed from the 12.5 KwK 48 and keeping ammunition commonality with Soviet guns in mind, the 12.5cm KwK 58 is first and foremost a sniper gun, mirroring similar development that went on in West Germany in the same rough timeframe. It features a particularly long barrel by contemporary standards which allow it to squeeze significantly more velocity and peak chamber pressure. This translates to more energy or range. The purpose of the KwK 58 was to allow East German tanks an increase in performance without increasing caliber, which would have created weight and logistical issues. It is however somewhat unwieldy as a result, this is considered an acceptable limitation. It is used as the primary armament of the Pz.IX Jaguar new main battle tank.Category:Technology Category:East Germany